Most security services are divided into remote monitoring and surveillance, onsite security, and escort services such as Brinks® and Wells Fargo®. Remote monitoring and surveillance consists of having a security alarm and video surveillance in a residential, commercial, and industrial setting wherein a security specialist monitors the video and alarms from a remote location for possible intrusions and may respond to the intrusions by sending armed security or the local law enforcement to the location. On-site security entails a security specialist being located on-site and possibly patrolling the area and protecting the location. Escorts usually provide physical protection at the desired location for highly valuable cargo such as precious stones, metals, currency and for high profile persons such movie stars, pro-athletes, government officials, etc. Onsite security and escort services require a significant monetary investment and time commitment and is not realistically useful for an average person. Additionally, the above described security services do not address the need for security at a single engagement, for example, a person late at night in a high crime area might need an escort to their home or vehicle. This is but one example, there are many example where the ability to have an on-demand escort would be desirable such as the next example.
Recently, there have been several incidents of real estate agents being killed during home showings, and these killings are likely the result of the opportunity created by the agents working alone. This scenario may have been prevented with an on-demand reputable security escort service wherein the agent could have done an on-demand request for a requirement for a security escort for the duration of the showing. The shortcomings of the above described services include cost, long term commitment, lack of customization, and no effective way to meet an individual's needs.